


Together

by ReyloMyHalo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, Redeemed Ben Solo, Reylo Baby, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, TRoS Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloMyHalo/pseuds/ReyloMyHalo
Summary: After the war came the peace again and Hope will remain.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50
Collections: TROS Reylo Fix-it Fics, The Rise of Skywalker: Fix-It Fic Edition





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first oneshot so it might have some mistakes lol
> 
> anyways this is how it should have been cause JJ doesn't know how to write a satisfying and hopeful end

A few weeks after the battle on Exegol, dressed in the black shirt and loose leggings, Rey was standing in the gardens in the lake house of Naboo overlooking the waters with hills filled with different shades of green trees, tall and short ascending into a hill along the river while watching the sunrise. Peace… Balance… Life… this is what they fought for.

After leaving the resistance behind and leaving the lightsabers in Padmé’s burial place, knowing they will forever be family, there was only one who would ever stay with her. Her soulmate Ben Solo.

Closing her eyes and letting her feelings go to feel the force around her she cherished it everyday since she never felt like this on Jakku when she was always alert no matter what but now, she can rest. Every now and then she coms Finn and Poe to see how they’re holding up with the resistance in the reborn republic which is being restored _again_ starting in Chandrila in the core worlds hoping to then spread throughout all the galaxies to make those not feel left behind and feel hope. 

A familiar presence started to wake which she very much welcomed.

“Ben” she whispers sighing into his embrace as he comes up from behind. “How did you sleep?” she asks as he leans a kiss into the back of her head.

“Better in a million lifetimes” he mumbled into her messy hair. “My grandmother would’ve loved to meet you, you know.” Rey chuckled at the flattery.

“I’m sure she would’ve told baby stories of you. But I know we have Chewie and your _Unca Wanwo_ to thank for that” Rey said turning around reaching up running her fingers through his unkempt black hair only to pull him down to her level to kiss his grinning lips.

“Come on, let's go eat i think breakfast is ready” Ben said grabbing her hand, guiding her to the dining hall. The caretakers served them Meiloorun muffins and romanesco apple bacon quiche.

"I remember having these at Maz's Castle." Rey said breaking the silence. knowing that memory of them meeting an hour later for the first time was like a scar for them both while kind of being a blessing but Ben just smiled and said "well I can request every morning for you" making Rey smile back. She knew he would take care of her

After breakfast, they went swimming nude in the meadow nearby. "can you swim?" Ben asked as he started to strip himself of his clothes revealing his broad chest and nice ass. Rey responded by just staring at him as if he was serious as she was stripping off her clothes herself and as soon as she took her breast band off Ben was at a loss of words. Mouth parting like a fish.

he never knew a woman can be so beautiful. _is this what she thought when the bond connected us?_

 _Half of the feeling I felt but I really did want you to put a cowl on then_ she replied in the bond walking and slapping his ass only to have him run up behind her and swoop her up into his arms like a bride giggling until they're in the frigid water. With Rey's legs wrapped around Ben's torso, he dunked themselves in for a second before coming back up. Hair sticking to their faces Rey smooths hers away before reaching up to slowly move away Ben’s and held his face in her hands as he moved one hand to the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss. His tongue brushed on her lips to open and she complied. They open their eyes hungry for another if they weren't before they are now. 

Ben carried Rey back to the lake house. Ben groans as Rey teasingly occasionally licking and nipping at his neck. As soon as they’re back at the lake house they immediately go to the bed only to have Rey overpower him and flip him onto his back. They took it slowly at first, with Rey riding him he was even more turned on. He sat up and started to meet her thrusts. 

“Ben” she moaned at the same time as he did. The force swirling around them like a melody, surrendering to it they both climaxed. Ben pulled her down as he flopped back onto the bed, pulling out they gave each other soft kisses and looked at each other longlingly like they can’t believe this is real. 

Ben started to shed tears and Rey quickly pulled him to her chest and started to soothe him. There wasn't anything she could say to soothe him but instead kissed head reassuring she was here and he was with her, since everything seemed to start catching up to him since there wasn’t anything holding him back from his thoughts, no one in his head except only her voice. All the demons are gone but the scars are not. Even when she had been cornered in the dark of her own demons Ben had helped her by just being there coming to terms with her lineage wasn’t easy as she thought. _Ben had learned the hard way too and he told her “wherever you come from doesn’t define you, your blood is nothing, it’s who you choose to be and we chose and learned to love each other no matter where we came from” he whispered in her ear one night after a nightmare she had._

Months later, after pacing for 2 hours on the balcony in his grandmother's home a cry rang out. The most beautiful sound Ben had ever heard. He could feel her already fresh as the ocean sea spray. Is this what his father felt? When he came into the world? He walked upstairs slowly, breathe shaking. _Ben stop hesitating and meet our child._

Ben chuckled and jogged up the stairs, walking into the room he is welcomed to the beautiful sight of his wife in a white nightgown, leaning against a pile of pillows with a baby in her arms wrapped in a grey blanket with gold thread swirling around on the edge wiggling around restlessly in her arms as he approached and joined her on the bed. 

“It’s a girl” Rey whispered. “I was thinking of naming her Hope” Ben looked up at her and smiled. 

“I love it” he tried whispering. “Hope Solo” he kissed and stroked his daughters head until Rey handed her to him, clinging to him instantly he noticed how similar she was to her mother. Her eyes full of fire, defiance, peace, and light. “She’s gonna have your hair I just know it” Rey chuckled noticing her already dark hairs. “As long as she doesn’t have my ears or nose” Ben joked as Rey shot him an amusing glare. holding a new light in her arms, fresh like the breeze in the force was swirling around them now, their own start to a family. Leia and Luke and Anakin appearing behind the new family as they watch the sunset, Ben turned and smiled at them before looking back down at the two lights of his life and they both swore to themselves no one will take their family away from them. 

They never knew they would’ve gotten to this point in both their lives given what they have been through. But they have, and will look forward knowing the mistakes of the past have been resolved and the force in balance once again, finishing what no jedi nor sith could achieve on their own but only together they can. 

Long live Rey and Ben Solo and their family. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope You liked it i know it isn't as good lol but this is one of ending's i just imagined. 
> 
> JJ fucking abrams how could you not be creative.


End file.
